


The Day Sabine Finds Out

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: But finds out, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kanan and Hera are madly in love, Kanan stinks at lying, Parental Hera Syndulla, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Sabine doesn't...yet, Zeb knows, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Hera and Kanan are crazy into each other, but they try to keep it a secret around their newest member, Sabine.  However, when the urge arises and Kanan works hard to find some alone time, his efforts are blown by trying too hard.





	The Day Sabine Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> The notion came up to me just today and finally got the time during my lunch break getting this together.
> 
> Enjoy! Happy Friday!

"That was one hell of a job," Kanan said as slid down the ladder of the dorsal turret and back into the cockpit.

"Tell me about it. I wasn't sure if we'd get out of there alive," claimed the weary captain.

"You know, what we could use is a nice break," Kanan suggested mischievously, as he started to rub Hera's shoulders.

"Mmmm...that does sound like a nice idea."

"Tell you what. When we get back to Lothal, let's have Zeb take Chopper and Sabine to go do a supply run or something," he said as he bent down close to her ear. "Then, we can finally relax together," he whispered.

"Relax, huh? Your idea of relaxing together is falling asleep right before we even..."

Hera was suddenly interrupted by the shouting and hollering of their two other members. Kanan immediately jumped away from Hera, before they could notice.

"Zeb! Come on! I totally had that first! I need it to make some adjustments on my blasters!" Sabine yelled as she tried to jump up to the height to which Zeb held his arm straight into the air, holding onto to a tool, as he chuckled at the sight.

"No way kid. I've got to do repairs on my bo-rifle first. It took a shot right at the stem of it and it's gonna blow the next time I pull the trigger. You've just got some lousy adjustments to make. My problem is way more important."

"It is not!" the youngest member of the crew shouted. "My alignment is off! I won't be able to hit anything with the way it is now!"

"Heh, then you'll have an excuse for missing the bucketheads," he jeered.

Hera and Kanan looked at each other as they laid witness to the trivial argument the other two were having. They were pretty sure that regardless of the possible fact that Zeb's weapon was severely damaged, his prompting to take the crystal aligner away from Sabine when she had it, was more due to the fact that he took pleasure in teasing and troubling her, more than anything. In a way, Zeb, regardless of his brute strength and gruff appearance, sometimes had a tad sense of immaturity and had a knack for causing trouble.

"Okay, we're sending them both away," Hera finally said in agreement, as she continued to steer the ship towards Lothal.  


* * *

  
Kanan had finally broken up the two and somewhat lectured Zeb for causing a scene with Sabine. Again. The girl was still relatively new, and Kanan and Hera's approach was to make her feel more welcomed, by handling her in a more nurturing manner, whereas Zeb thought being "playful" was the way to go with kids.

While the two were temporarily appeased, Kanan returned to the helm.

"I swear, Zeb's going to make things worse for that girl," he sighed.

"I'd never thought I'd see that side of him. Things were so different when it was just the four of us onboard. He just seemed grumpy most of the time," she thought as she started the automated systems diagnostic program.

"Hah, and now he's taking it out on Sabine."

"I don't know how much more of it I can take. The squabbling makes it sound like there's kids constantly running about on this ship."

"Let's just hope he tires of it and things calm down in the future. All we need these days are 'kids' running amuck 'round here."

"Speaking of kids...," Hera segued into, using a slightly flirtatious tone. "When do you want to send them out?"

Kanan started to grin slightly before he caught onto the words she had used to allude to their much needed timeout.

"Wait? Kids?!" he said in a bit of a frantic tone. "You're....you're not serious...are you?"

Hera chuckled at his sudden panic.

"Love, we don't even know if that's possible between our species. We haven't had any surprises yet, have we?" she said arching her brow, then forming a small smirk. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "And if we do," she said softly, as her face came close to his, "I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else," she finished as her lips finally met his.

The kiss they shared was passionate. It always was. The tenderness of the hold they had on one another, the closeness of their bodies pressed together, their supple lips meeting with strong desire, and the heavy breathing that followed, always took over. It created an atmosphere that surrounded them, making them feel wanted, loved and sheltered, despite everything that was going on with the galaxy; despite their pasts. Everything melted around them, and for that moment, all that mattered was what they had right then and there.

Kanan pulled away with a smile on his face. It was the smile that Hera grew to love. It complimented his face and his eyes. Oh those eyes. Those damn eyes that she knew she'd always be drawn to. It glimmered in blue, or green, or sometimes in between, depending on the light. Sometimes, she even believed that his eyes shifted more towards a light emerald whenever he was especially affectionate with her.

"So," he said in a bit of a bashful tone. "Supply run for the kids?"

"I was hoping you'd have a better reason," she said, tapping a finger on his nose.

"A better reason? What for? Do they need a better reason?"

"They may act like kids Kanan, but they're not dumb. They just ran the supply run two days ago."

"Yea, well...we could be out of something...like....um...hm...," he said as crossed his arms and furrowed his brow to think. "Oh! Meilooruns! We haven't had that onboard for a while. We can tell them to go fetch some," he said with pride at coming up with a valid reason.

"Love, Meilooruns don't grow on Lothal."

"So? They don't know that," he shrugged and smirked, earning him an eye roll from his beloved.

"Maybe," she said skeptically as she went over to the controls, to review the results of the diagnostics. "Kriff, that last run knocked out the backup generators..."

Kanan's eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I've got an idea," he grinned.  


* * *

  
"Okay, you guys should take a break. Go enjoy the outdoors today," Kanan said as he stood before the other two members of the crew, that were lounging about in the common room.

"Eh, no thanks. I'm beat. Imma stay in here," Zeb responded.

"Sabine?"

"No thanks. I've gotta fix the alignment on my blasters, since _someone_ insisted on taking the rest of the repair kit away from me," she said, as she glared to the lounging Lasat, who wasn't concerned about showing off a smile of pleasure. "Ugh, you're so annoying sometimes," she grunted as she turned her focus back at the mess of blaster parts and tools laying before her.

"Okay, be it as that may, you guys need to get off the ship," he said with a bit of firm and annoyance to his tone, one he suddenly realized was more than he should've suggested at.

The two simultaneously looked up at the man, both wearing questioned looks. But then, Kanan's face gave it away. At least to Zeb.

"Ah, right, there's probably something we have to go get in town, eh?" he grinned and winked at his friend, who tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Yea," he said quietly.

"Doubt that. We went on a supply run not that long ago. What could've we run out of since then," the Mandalorian girl shrugged, as she once more focused her attention to her project.

Zeb shrugged without care, giving off the expression that he tried.

"Actually," Kanan said as he cleared his throat. "Hera's found an issue with the Ghost. Says that there was some damage to the ship's backup systems, so it's best if you guys aren't around."

"What does that even mean?" the girl asked with skepticism.

"It means that the environmental systems will have to be down temporarily while we repair it," Hera said as she walked up beside Kanan, much to his relief. "It'll get rather stuffy in here, and quite unpleasant while we work on things. It'd be better if you two went out for some fresh air," she said, with her eyes focused on Sabine, wearing a look that told the girl that she knew better.

"Oh," she said as she slowly put down her tools. "I guess so then."

"Good, so that's that," Kanan said with enthusiasm.

"Right, come on Sabine. Let's get to town. We'd probably find some fun out there," Zeb said as he made his way towards the ramp.

"Wait, so I have to go with _you_?" she said with a bit of an attitude. "I'll leave, but I don't have to be with you. I don't need a chaperone."

Hera and Kanan smirked while Zeb rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Do want you want kid. Better off without some annoying brat around anyway," he said as he turned.

"Who are you calling a brat? You overgrown Lothcat!" she shouted after him.

Kanan sighed. "Well, at least they're off the ship."

"Let's just go and make sure," she said, walking after them.

Below deck, they watched Zeb go off in a speeder, away from the angry Mandalorian. She stopped in her tracks, realizing that her voice wouldn't carry. She then proceeded back up the ramp and headed towards the other bike.

"Be careful, Sabine," Hera mothered.

"I know, I know. I'll be fine. I'm safer without him anyway," she said annoyed.

"Yea, and when you're back, systems should be back up and ready. Shields, environmentals, backup systems. The works."

"Yea, huh. You guys seem pretty confident you can do all that in a few hours by yourself," she said suspiciously.

"Well, Hera knows this ship better than anyone, and I've been helping her on it since way before you, so we'll be fine. Weapons should be good to go too."

"Wait, the weapons took a beating too?" she asked with concern. Hera glared at Kanan for being too overzealous with their cover.

"Uh...yea. I think Hera mentioned that the guns...um...they...they...uh..."

"There's a number of repairs that need to be done that we didn't tell you guys, so you wouldn't worry. Chopper's going to help us take care of everything," Hera explained, once more rescuing him.

"Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so! Weapons are my thing. I can totally help you guys get set up right away," she said as she hopped off the bike and went straight up the ladder.

Sabine, with being new, was still determined to prove to everyone that she wasn't just a kid, and that she was worth the time they spent on saving her. She took it upon herself to pull her weight, plus some.

Hera and Kanan looked at each other with an "Oh shit, now what," look, before she ultimately started glaring at him. They then hurried their way back up into the ship, hoping to catch Sabine. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Hey...guys...I think you read the report wrong. Says here that it's just the backup system...and...it's not even that bad. Looks like you might just have to repair a capacitor. Or maybe the sensor's down or something," she said as she stared hard at the screen.

"Huh, will you look at that," Hera said with a bit of sarcasm as she continued to glare at Kanan, who only shrugged and put his hands up, claiming his signature, "I didn't know, I'll just cower away now," look.

"Yea, that's all that...," Sabine was cut short when she noticed that Chopper was offline and plugged in to recharge.

"Why....why is Chopper offline if he needs to help with the repairs?" she asked, now realizing something's amiss.

"Sweetie, it's fine, Chopper just needs a bit of a bump in his energy reserves. I can unplug him now and he'd still be fine to help with the repairs," she said as she placed her hands on the girls shoulders, trying to assure her.

"Repair...ra...," she said, trying to emphasize the single, minor flaw with their system.

She then looked carefully into the woman's eyes, noticing that something wasn't right. Over the woman's shoulders, she looked over and saw Kanan, who wore a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Um...Hera, what...what's going on?" she finally mustered up the courage to ask.

Hera sighed and pulled away, then pinched the bridge of her nose. Sabine then eyed them back and forth, waiting for a response until it suddenly clicked.

"Oh...my...god," she said with wide-eyed wonder. "Are you?....are you two?....is that why...? Kriff....no wonder you're both trying so hard," she exclaimed as she grinned over the new-found knowledge.

"Sabine. Language," she said with a lecturing tone.

"Ugh, well, there goes the secret," Kanan groaned.

"Love, you really need to know how to bluff better," she said, turning to him with annoyance. "First, the exaggerated excuse. Second, you rightfully admitted to it, right before we even had a chance to come up with another reason," she said, poking him hard in the chest.

"I....uh...oh...," he said shamefully as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sabine just continued to chuckle. "Gosh, it's totally so obvious now," she said with a giddy attitude.

Hera turned to the girl to give her a stern, but slightly relieved look.

"Yes, Sabine. Kanan and I are in a relationship together. For a while now. And now you know. Might be nice to not have to keep it a secret any more since Zeb already knew. Hopefully it'll make things easier."

"Hah, if you needed time to yourselves, you should've just come out and told me about it from the very beginning. I would've given you guys the space."

Hera looked at the girl who clearly was more mature than she led on with her age. And, she thought, in some aspects, Sabine would probably be more mature than the male counterparts on her ship. It was slightly reassuring. 

"Thank you Sabine."

"So...uh...you need me to leave?" she asked with a giddy look and a smile that she couldn't refrain from wearing.

Hera looked at Kanan, who was silent throughout their exchange, but wore a hopeful look, complete with that dumb grin that he tends to wear from time to time. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps later," she said as she walked towards the back of the ship. "Kanan killed the moment."


End file.
